


The Big Dipper

by augustgreatsword



Series: MR2 Galaxies [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aquariums, Established Relationship, M/M, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Terushima and Fukunaga found each other a long time ago, and their Galaxies have aged from blues to reds.Today they are at an aquarium.





	The Big Dipper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



> Make sure to read the prologue for world building info. This story was originally set after the IwaKyou or the AsaDaiSuga when selecting the (only) option of "This Has Always Been My Fate".
> 
> Also, Fukunaga calls Terushima "Playboy" as a play on his name "Yuuji" which means "Playful Child" and his flirtatious personality. Also also, when Fukunaga uses "you" when talking to Terushima it's also a play on that you can shorten "Yuuji" to "Yuu", and should be considered a pun. Fukunaga also makes cat puns.
> 
> The Big Dipper includes the North Star, commonly used to aid individuals when they try to navigate at night.

“Alright Babe-chan, we’ve got the whole day here, where do you wanna start?” Terushima asks, holding Fukunaga’s hand. Terushima is no longer phased by the red and orange hues and twinkling stars. If anything, he forgets they aren’t actually a permanent part of him when he’s with Fukunaga.

Fukunaga tilts his head in thought and says, “I dunno. Water you thinking?”

“Hmm, maybe we can start with the dolphins?” Terushima suggests, the extra excitement in his voice giving away just how much he wanted to see them.

“I guess it’s dolphins furst then,” Fukunaga says, making sure to stay close to Terushima.

Terushima leads Fukunaga through the aquarium, having to reference the map a few times to make sure they were going the right way. They pass by many other visitors, seeing a few others holding hands with Galaxies on their hands. Some are new to their soulmate with the blueish Galaxies, but others are like them with redder Galaxies.

They make it to the dolphin exhibit and Terushima finds them a bench to sit on. Terushima lets go of Fukunaga’s hand to point out the dolphins to Fukunaga, commenting on how handsome and pretty they all are.

“How do you know if they are purretty or handsome?” Fukunaga asks.

“Easy. It’s about the energy they give off,” Terushima says.

“Spurrisingly I understand what you mean,” Fukunaga says, starting to tap his fingers anxiously now that more people have come to see the dolphins.

Terushima presses a kiss to Fukunaga’s temple and says, “Alright, to the gift shop!”

Fukunaga turns his head to Terushima and gives Terushima a puzzled look.

“You heard me. It’s gift shop time!” Terushima says, pulling Fukunaga up off the bench.

Fukunaga looks at Terushima suspiciously, saying, “I don’t mind staying fur awhile longer with the dolphins.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I wanna check out the gift store,” Terushima smiles, starting to lead the way to the gift store, holding Fukunaga’s hand making the Galaxies appear again.

Fukunaga keeps squinting at Terushima, but follows Terushima to the gift store while staying pressed against Terushima, the Galaxies now covering parts of their arms as well.

They almost get run into by small children when they make it to the gift store but the young children split up and run around Terushima and Fukunaga.

“I wonder where the plushies are?” Terushima says.

“Further in the back purrobably so parents have to go through the whole store to find their kid,” Fukunaga says.

“Shit you right,” Terushima says, leading Fukunaga towards the back of the store.

They make it to the pushie section and Terushima looks like he’s on a mission for something, so Fukunaga lets go of his hand, the Galaxies slowly starting to recede. Fukunaga finds a dolphin that squeaks when squished and brings it back to Terushima. He taps Terushima on the shoulder and says, “I found you a plushie. It squeaks.”

Terushima looks up and his face lights up seeing the dolphin. “Oh em gee I can call him ‘Sqeaker’!!!” Terushima exclaims.

“Really?” Fukunaga asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Why not? He’s a dolphin that squeaks,” Terushima shrugged.

Fukunaga rolls his eyes and asks, “Okay, can we leave the gift shop now?”

“Yea in a minute, I just gotta find something,”

Fukunaga starts tapping his fingers, anxious to get out of the crowded gift shop.

“Finally!” Terushima exclaims.

“What did you find?” Fukunaga asks.

Terushima proudly holds up a squid plushie.

Fukunaga’s face lights up at the squid and immediately grabs it, holding it close.

Terushima smiles at that, knowing that Fukunaga will feel much better about being in the crowded aquarium with a plushie to hold. “Okay, now I’m ready to go.”

Fukunaga simply nods, too excited by his newest squid to really say anything.

Terushima goes back to holding Fukunaga’s hand, making the Galaxies reappear. Some nearby children try to grab their parents’ attention to show them that they are seeing people with galaxies.

Terushima finally makes it to the register sets his dolphin on the counter, nudging Fukunaga’s side to get Fukunaga’s attention so his squid plushie can be scanned.

Fukunaga makes a face at Terushima but puts down his squid plushie.

“I take it you don’t need a bag for these?” The cashier says as Fukunaga grabs his plushie since it was scanned.

Terushima laughs. “I guess not.”

The cashier hands Terushima his receipt and says, “Have a nice day.”

Terushima takes the receipt saying, “Thanks, you too.” Terushima puts the receipt in his pocket before grabbing Squeaker. He leads Fukunaga out of the gift shop and asks, “So Babe-chan, have you thought of a name for him yet?”

Fukunaga nods and says “I’m gonna name him ‘Catamari’.”

Terushima lets out a chuckle and says, “I’m pretty sure it’s Calamari.”

Fukunaga shakes his head. “Nyo. He shall be named ‘Catamari’.”

Terushima finally recognizes the pun Fukunaga is making and says, “Okay that one took me a minute.”

Fukunaga bumps his hip against Terushima’s and says, “Silly Playboy.”

The Galaxies are about halfway up to their elbows now, as Fukunaga starts to lead Terushima back into the main part of the aquarium.

“Where do you wanna go Babe-chan?” Terushima asks.

“Well, the squids are awhile that way so meowbe we could just walk in that general direction?” Fukunaga suggests.

“Sounds good to me. I mean you already sat with me with the dolphins,” Terushima says, following Fukunaga’s lead.

They go through some tropical exhibits and Terushima pulls Fukunaga closer to one of them. He points to a yellow tang and declares, “Okay, that’s my new favorite fish.”

“You pick a new fish as your fafurite everytime we come to an aquarium or pet store with fish, silly Playboy,” Fukunaga says while shaking his head.

“Okay but this one looks really cool and that’s such a pretty yellow!” Terushima continues.

Fukunaga just rolls his eyes as if his annoyed, but his smile gives away that he really isn’t bothered by Terushima.

The Galaxies are now up to their elbows and shows the constellation of the Big Dipper, which prompts an older couple to congratulate them on finding each other so young. “We were much older than you were when we found each other, but I think that was better for us,” the one says.

Terushima smiles at them, thanking them. “It was a surprise to me when the Galaxies showed up for us - we had just met. I always imagined I would end up like my parents did - that the Galaxies would show up later into a relationship.”

Fukunaga turns to look at Terushima, “You didn’t tell me that.”

Terushima tilts his head in confusion. “I’m surprised. I would have thought that I would have mentioned that.”

Fukunaga playfully slaps Terushima with one of Catamari’s tentacles. “See now I have to wonder what other fishy secrets you’ve been keeping from me.”

Terushima laughs at that and says, “Well certainly not how much I love you.”

Fukunaga blushes at that, and the older couple says “Aww,” and “What a romantic.”

The other member of the couple then says, “We won’t take up anymore of your time, I’m sure you have other things you want to see here.”

“It was nice talking to you, and congratulations on finding each other as well,” Terushima says while Fukunaga smiles and nods in agreement.

The older couple wave their goodbyes to Terushima and Fukunaga, who find the squid exhibit through the next two sections.

There are fewer people here, and there is one bench with a great view of the front of the squid’s tank that Fukunaga drags Terushima to before sitting down with a childlike smile on his face.

Terushima knows that Fukunaga isn’t really going to be paying much attention to him, and decides to rest his head on Fukunaga’s shoulder. Fukunaga hums to himself happily for a while - although Terushima would argue that Fukunaga was purring - before pointing out the different types of squid in the aquarium and various facts about them.

Terushima loves moments like this. When he is with Fukunaga and they have been touching for so long that the galaxy has covered so much of his skin. He always feels a sense of home the more his skin was covered. In the past people used the stars to navigate their way home, and Terushima notices that one star shines brighter than the rest. He wonders if this is the universe’s way of leading him home.


End file.
